


Grenzüberschreitungen

by LindseyWells



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, F/M, Gen, Loneliness, Racism
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindseyWells/pseuds/LindseyWells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er muss weg. Das haben rund 33 Schüler in dem Moment beschlossen, als er ihr Reich betreten hat. Sakura geht davon aus, Alfred F. Jones nach den Geschehnissen auf dem Sportplatz nie wieder zu sehen. Doch sie irrt sich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grenzüberschreitungen

**Author's Note:**

> von 2013

_Gaijin_ pflegen sie, eine über Generationen hinweg weitergegebene Voreingenommenheit nach außen kehrend, zu flüstern. Die Kunst der perfiden Ausgrenzung längst perfektioniert, werfen sie schnelle, aber tief schneidende Blicke in seine Richtung. Das Wort dringt zwischen Lippen hervor, die sich zur Verurteilung kaum trennen.

Sie hat es gehört. Zu oft, um es zu zählen oder gar zu vergessen.  
Wie oft Alfred es hingegen zur Kenntnis genommen hat, vermag Sakura nicht zu sagen. Für sie ist es zu einer Art Störgeräusch geworden, einem knisternden Rauschen im Radio gleich; schlechter Empfang.  
Ein Störfaktor.  
Alfred ist für die 33 anderen Schüler in der Klasse nur ein Störfaktor gewesen – und das ist selbst ihm irgendwann nicht mehr entgangen.

Auf ihrem Platz in der vorletzten Reihe, hinten rechts, zwischen nichtexistenten Staubmäusen und vom Kunstlicht ausgemerzten Schatten, hat Sakura Honda den Neuen rund ein halbes Schuljahr lang im Auge gehabt. Es war unvermeidlich, ihn zu tangieren, wann immer sie in Richtung Tafel geschaut und dem Frontalunterricht ihr höchstes Maß an Aufmerksamkeit aberkannt hat, um es dem Neuen zu schenken.

Der ausländische Junge hat auf seinem Stuhl gewippt. _Sitz still!_  
Und er hat mit seinem Kulli geklickt. _Ruhe, bitte!_  
Er hat an seinem Bleistift genagt. _Die Mittagspause ist doch gerade erst vorüber, Herr Jones!_  
Und er hat, zumindest zu Anfang, hemmungslos mit seinen Nachbarn getuschelt. _Ich muss doch sehr bitten! Das hier ist keine Karaokebar, sondern ein Klassenzimmer!_

Er hat, zum Ende hin, gar nichts mehr gesagt.

 

In Sakuras Nase kriecht der Geruch von frisch gefallenem Platzregen, als sie mit der Rolltreppe in die kühle Herbstnacht hinauffährt. Zwischen der vorgerückten Dunkelheit spucken ihr die Reklametafeln innovative Neonfarben ins Gesicht. Eintönige Schuluniformen reihen sich an aschfahle Anzüge und konservativ geschnittene Kostüme. Die Menschen stehen vorbildlich in Reih und Glied auf den metallenen Treppenstufen; für jenen Platz machend, der so unverfroren ist, sie auf dem Weg von der U-Bahnstation ins Oberirdische zu überholen. Aber es rennt niemand vorbei; stattdessen stieren hundemüde Schüler und völlig ausgebrannte Studenten auf ihre Smartphonedisplays und hacken mit abgerichteten Fingerspitzen auf die winzigen Tasten ein.  
Am Fuße der Rolltreppe telefoniert jemand; verhalten und oberflächlich. Es ist unangenehm, sich in einer Traube wildfremder Menschen frei zu äußern. So als würde man sich absichtlich in den Mittelpunkt drängen und dabei den normgefertigten Stillevorhang, an dem sie alle von klein auf festhalten, mutwillig zerstören.

Niemand legt wert auf jemanden, der lauthals durch die Gegend krakeelt.

Deswegen mochte auch niemand den amerikanischen Diplomatensohn. Es war ungeschriebenes Gesetz, von Beginn an. Ab dem Moment, als Alfred F. Jones hinter Herrn Takeda in den Klassenraum marschiert ist. Den Daumen der einen Hand salopp in eine Gürtelschnalle gehakt, die andere Hand enthusiastisch in den charaktersterilen Raum grüßend.

„Hey, guys!“

Ihm hat nie jemand auf Englisch geantwortet. Oder muss man korrekterweise amerikanisches Englisch sagen? Es war geschätzten 98 Prozent der Klasse egal. Von 34 Schülern, Alfred nicht eingerechnet, haben ihn rund 28 aktiv verabscheut. Die verbliebenen waren ob ihrem Status und Schweigen unwichtig für den kollektiven Groll.

Sakura war immer eine stille Beobachterin. Eines der lieben Mädchen, ohne Stimme oder gar Ambitionen zum Protest. Wogegen auch? Warum sich auflehnen? Alles ist, wie es ist, dort wo sie lebt und dort, wo alle sind, wie sie eben sind.  
Sie hatte nie einen Grund, dies anders zu sehen. Sie war weder beliebt noch unbeliebt. Am ehesten noch geachtet für ihre guten Leistungen. Das System des Neids hat ihre Konkurrenz lediglich bis in die Nacht an den Schreibtisch gefesselt und, nach drei Stunden menschlichem, aber deswegen nicht weniger ärgerlichem Schlafbedürfnis, wieder den Kampf um die höchstmögliche Punktzahl aufnehmen lassen.

Niemand will 99 von 100 Punkten.  
Keiner will dabei zuschauen, wie ihm der Junge und das Mädchen zur rechten und zur linken im Klassenzimmer den späteren Studienplatz an der Eliteuniversität vor der Nase wegschnappen.

Wer keine 100 ist, darf auch nicht erwarten, wie eine 100 behandelt zu werden.

Alfreds Japanisch ist ein Graus. Seine Intonierung lässt bei jedem Muttersprachler das Unbehagen aufkommen, welches eine Katze empfindet, die von liebloser Kinderhand gegen den Strich gestreichelt wird. Und seine Orthografie ist eine gemischte Vorspeisenplatte, bei der der Koch die Reste der vergangenen fünf Tage zusammengeworfen hat.

Manchmal, in diesen kurzen, undefinierten Minuten, in denen Sakura die letzte ausstehende Antwort auf das Testblatt geschrieben und realisiert hat, vorm Ablauf der regulären Arbeitszeit fertig geworden zu sein, da ist ihr Augenmerk über den Papierrand gekrochen und vom Pult gerutscht, um sich klammheimlich an Alfreds Gestalt zu schmiegen. Um an seinen Haaren zu schnuppern, mit den Fingerspitzen über seine unterm Kragen hervor grüßenden Schlüsselbeine zu gleiten und die hellen Härchen auf seinen Armen zu bestaunen.  
Sie hat seine selten still haltenden Füße registriert – da war immer ein Wackeln in seinen Zehen oder Knien; die Lehrer haben seinen Eltern durch die Blume mitgeteilt, er sei _verhaltensauffällig_ –, sie hat seine langen Beine bewundert, seinen breiten Körperbau begutachtet, seine weiten Schultern sehnsüchtig betrachtet und seine gesamte Person wie ein exotisches Tier im Käfig angestarrt, das sie weder zu füttern noch zu streicheln wagt. Nicht mit Blicken und erst recht nicht mit Worten.

Er ist so blond. Er ist so blauäugig.  
Er ist überhaupt nicht wie sie oder der Rest der Klasse, sondern wie Touristen oder Filmstars.

Während sich seine Zahnspitzen in seine Unterlippe bohren, hetzen seine Pupillen übers Papier und treiben seinen Stift zu halbwegs korrekten Antworten an. Aber seine Kanji, Hiragana und Katakana sehen, trotz zwei Jahren Japanischunterricht in den Vereinigten Staaten, aus wie Striche aus Cartoons; die Lehrer können und wollen darin nichts Vernünftiges lesen.

Der ausländische Junge ist ein Idiot. So die offizielle Version, die sich die gesamte Klassengemeinschaft aufgeschminkt hat. Ihre Augen schmettern es ihm entgegen, ihre Sätze stelzen anständig drum rum.  
Sakura weiß, dass Alfred das irgendwann klar geworden ist. Er hat aufgehört, mit seinen Nachbarn zu schwatzen, die ihm ohnehin nie eine aussagekräftige Antwort geschenkt haben, sondern bloß hohle Blicke über schmal gezogenen Lippen.

Jeder weiß, dass Alfred nicht dumm ist. Aber jeder behandelt ihn so.

Sakura kann nicht nachvollziehen, was sich seine Eltern dabei gedacht haben, ihn auf diese Schule zu schicken. Das Diplomatenkind sollte auf eine der Privatschulen gehen, wo der Unterricht auf Englisch abgehalten wird. Problem gelöst.

Sie wartet darauf, dass sich die Schnüre des Schicksals spannen und der Problemknoten platzt. Von ihrem Platz aus, den Geruch von Kreide und Ledertaschen in der Nase, wartet sie rund ein Vierteljahr und weiß nicht, woher der glühende Eisenklumpen in ihrem Magen rührt, als sich eines Nachmittags auf dem Basketballplatz ein wüster Schülerauflauf bildet. Begleitet von überkochenden Flüchen, bläht die Wut Muskeln und Frustration gleichermaßen auf. Spucke hat keinen löschenden Effekt, sondern lässt im Aggressionsfeuer eine Stichflamme entstehen. Es geschieht surreal und langsam, und ist nicht mit dem Lesetempo zu vergleichen, was Sakura an den Tag legt, wenn ihre Augen sich durch einen auf billigem Papier und demnach zum Wegwerfen geborenen Manga fressen.

Alfred prügelt sich mit drei anderen Jungs aus der Klasse. Es ist töricht, wie Sakura findet, denn es wird – unabhängig von Kraft, Blutverlust und Prellungen – nur einen Verlierer geben. Und das ist der Junge, der die anderen zu Boden gehen lässt.

Eine Hand am Fensterrahmen, verfolgt Sakura wie gebannt das Geschehen auf dem Sportplatz. Die Uhr an der Wand definiert tickend den Herbsttag, für den sich die Sonne zu schade ist. Sie bleibt fort, all ihre Strahlen für sich behaltend. Alfreds Haar ist und bleibt blond, auch unter einem ewiggleich grauen Himmel. Er sticht einfach immer hervor.

Er muss weg. Das haben rund 33 Schüler in dem Moment beschlossen, als er ihr Reich betreten hat.

Sakura geht davon aus, Alfred F. Jones nie wieder zu sehen, als sie sich mühevoll vom Fenster loseist und etwas in ihren Bauch hinab sinken fühlt. So trist und schwer, das kennt sie normalerweise gar nicht von ihrem Herzen. Sie sollte die Tafel putzen, dann die Pulte abwischen, ihre Sachen packen und sich auf den Weg in ihre Juku, ihre private Nachhilfeschule, machen. Ab morgen wird es keinen Alfred mehr geben, der sie zerstreut nach einem Radiergummi oder Bleistift fragt. Der sich ungeschickt durchs Haar streicht und es immer schafft, mindestens eine Strähne skurril abstehen zu lassen. Es wird höchste Zeit für Sakura, dies endlich zu akzeptieren und damit aufzuhören, allabendlich im Photoshop blonde Jungs zu malen, die Alfreds Lippen und Augen, seine Gesichtszüge und sein Wesen in Zweidimensionalität einsperren.

 

Vielleicht ist seine Familie ja mittlerweile in die Vereinigten Staaten zurückgekehrt? Oder sie hat Alfred einfach umgeschult? Ach, gewiss hat sie letzteres getan, wenn ersteres aus beruflichen Gründen nicht realisierbar war. Jedenfalls ist jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung. Das denkt Sakura gerne, wenn sie auf der Rolltreppe steht und das Übergewicht ihrer Schultasche ausblendet, smileyträchtige Nachrichten via Whatsapp verschickt und die aus akutem Schlafmangel und zu hohem Lernpensum selbstgezüchteten Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren versucht. Meistens wird es besser, sobald sie an die Oberfläche dringt und mit der klammfeuchten, aber zumindest ansatzweise frischen Luft Bekanntschaft macht. Sie atmet Autoabgase und Hektik ein, während ihre gut gefertigten, eleganten Lederschuhe sie in Richtung Zuhause tragen.

Ihr Pixiv Account quellt über vor lauter Bildern von namenlosen, blonden Jungs, die auf ihrem Kugelschreiber kauen, die Augenbrauen kritisch verengen, überschwänglich die Hand heben und ungeniert über die Schulter lachen. Die Reisbällchen wie Ufos betrachten und die das strenge Regiment einer japanischen Bildungseinrichtung genauso wenig verinnerlicht haben wie die gesellschaftlichen Normen dieses Landes.

Sakura wünscht sich, sie könnte damit aufhören. Aufhören mit diesem allabendlichen Malen, mit dem Griff zum Stift, der geschwind über ihr Grafiktablett gleitet und ihr im Handumdrehen einen weiteren blonden Jungen abluchst. Sie sollte an einem ihrer vielen angefangenen Doujinshis weiterzeichnen oder eines ihrer Lieblingspairings Gestalt annehmen lassen. Doch wenn sie, die Augenlider tonnenschwer und die Augenringe unästhetisch dunkel, schließlich ins Bett geht, ist da immer nur Alfred. Alfred, der so unerhört laut lacht, dass er damit das Fensterglas im Klassenzimmer zu sprengen droht. Und Alfred, der sie in ihrer Phantasie mit unvergleichlicher Entschlossenheit in den optischen Schwitzkasten nimmt und mit seiner purer Präsenz zu erobern vermag.

Sie hat ihn niemals _gaijin_ genannt. Aber wenn andere ihn so nannten, hat sie nie widersprochen. Sie hat ihn nie in Schutz genommen und sie hat sich nie auf seine Seite geschlagen. Welches Recht hat sie also, all diese Bilder zu malen? Und welches Recht hat ihre Hand, ihr beim Gedanken an Alfred diese wohlige Freude zu bereiten? In diesen Momenten muss sie an seinen gehetzten Atem denken, an seine eng zusammen gerückten Augenbrauen, an seine vibrierenden Nasenflügel, an seine strammen Fäuste; an all das, was sie vom Fenster aus beobachtet hat. Sein brettharter Nacken und sein energisches Blitzen in den Augen. Die Wangen nicht bloß rot, sondern vom Zorn höchstpersönlich gekniffen. Im Rücken alles überwuchernde Flügel eines frustrierten Racheengels.

Drei gegen einen, das war nicht fair.  
34 gegen einen erst recht nicht.

Sakura malt seinen Schatten wie ein aufbegehrendes Wesen, das, den Erlösungswahn suchend, mit seiner Aura wild um sich schlägt. Sie hat keine Angst vor diesem Wesen, selbst wenn ihre harmonieliebende Seele normalerweise für süße Hello Kitty Aufkleber und niedliche Tierbabyvideos schwärmt. Das unscheinbare Mädchen in ihr weiß und bedauert, dass es viel zu fad für sein überschäumendes Temperament und seine unbändige Abenteuerlust ist. Etwas in ihr ist störrisch böse darüber, aber sie schafft es nicht mal, ihrem Ärger mit einem Fußstampfen Luft zu machen. Stattdessen kauft sie sich auf dem Heimweg lieber einen ungesüßten Green Tea 2go und ist froh, dass der Strohhalm in einem schlichten Grün anstelle eines kreischenden Gelbs gehalten ist.

Ihre, zugegebenermaßen etwas dicht vorgerückten, Vorderzähne beißen abrupt auf den Strohhalm, als sie den blonden Jungen sieht. Er treibt, gemeinsam mit einer Handvoll anderer Schüler, aus dem Eingang einer der resümiertesten Jukus dieses Bezirks. Sein Rucksack in Army-Optik baumelt über seiner Schulter und die Schuluniform verrät Sakura, dass Alfred endlich dort ist, wo er hingehört.

Also ist alles bester Ordnung, doch sie erwischt es eiskalt. Dieses Gefühl, das alles abgrundtief falsch ist. Dabei waren die Dinge doch vorher wesentlich falscher. Nicht wahr?

Er sieht sie nicht. Selbstverständlich tut er das nicht, denn sie ist bloß eine gesichtslose Schuluniform. Ein dunkler Faltenrock, eine makellos weiße Bluse, eine routiniert gebundene Schleife an einem Matrosenkragen. Ihr Haar ist praktisch, nicht modisch geschnitten und Make-up gehört in den Feierabend, nicht in den Alltag, der sie jeden Morgen in die Schule flutet und jeden Abend zurück nach Hause ebben lässt.  
Sie wird niemals Jemand sein, der sich kollektiven Hass zuzieht. Sie wird immer jemand sein, der wie ein fahler Schatten hinter Jemand anderem her schleicht, sich die Bewegungen einprägt, sich den Atemrhythmus abguckt und sich wundert, was daran anders ist als in den Zeiten als Alfred F. Jones noch eine Reihe vor ihr in der Klasse saß.

 _Something’s wrong_ , knirscht es durch ihre Gehörgänge, ohne dass sie fähig ist, die Quelle des Störgeräuschs zu lokalisieren.

Mit Alfred Schritt zu halten, erweist sich als erstaunlich unproblematisch. Zwar trödelt er nicht, aber sein Blick bleibt ab und zu an einem Schaufenster hängen und saugt sich hauptsächlich an Klamotten fest. Wenn sie ihn auf Facebook geadded hätte, hätte sie sicher auch ein Foto von ihm in privater Garderobe entdeckt, aber sie hat ihn dort nicht geadded. Keiner hat ihn dort geadded.

34 Leute waren nicht auf Facebook angemeldet, als er sie danach gefragt hat.

Der Grüne Tee kommt Sakura plötzlich ungewöhnlich bitter vor, weswegen sie den Plastikbecher nur mehr fest hält, indessen sie Alfred weiterhin folgt. Zwei Straßen weiter, zur nächsten U-Bahnhaltestelle. Ihre Erscheinung verfrachtet sie in einen universellen toten Winkel; der Amerikaner sieht sie nicht mal, als er pausierend die Anzeigetafel studiert und sich anschließend umsieht, die nächste Rolltreppe anpeilt und dann auf den in zwei Minuten einfahrenden Zug wartet.

Anscheinend ist Sakura charakterlich leblos genug, um als Geist abgestempelt zu werden.  
Das ist eine bodenlose Frechheit!

Oder aber naturgegeben.

Die Kopfschmerzen beißen Sakura in den Nacken, als sie, den Teebecher dezent in der rechten Hand drehend, schließlich in die Bahn einsteigt. Alfred voraus. Seine blonder Schopf zieht zwangsläufig jeden Blick auf sich. Es scheint ihm weder angenehm noch unangenehm, obwohl Sakura einst den Eindruck hatte, es würde ihn freuen, angeschaut und beachtet zu werden. Eventuell ist er aber mittlerweile ein Mal zu oft angeschaut und missachtet worden.

Die Feierabendluft ist zu dünn, um die Fahrgäste im Wagon zu halten. Je mehr Stationen die Bahn hinter sich lässt, desto mehr verwandelt sich die Menschenmenge in einen Flickenteppich. Nach der sechsten Haltestelle zupft sich Alfred einen Ohrstöpsel aus dem Ohr, um die computergenerierte Ansage zu verstehen. Jedoch scheint ihm das keine Hilfe zu sein. Prüfend schwingt sich sein Augenmerk auf den Bahnsteig der gerade angefahrenen Station hinaus, rupft die Schriftzeichen vom nächstgelegenen Schild und versucht, sie wie eine Nuss zu knacken.

Nebelartige Verwirrung zieht in seinen blauen Augen auf, auf die heimlich alle Anwesenden starren und, sobald er den Blick erwidert, fluchtartig wegschauen.

Keiner hat ihn gesehen.

Natürlich nicht.

Er fällt ja gar nicht weiter auf.

Im Schutze eines beleibten Geschäftsmanns sitzend, linst Sakura schräg durch den Wagon. Auf ihrem Schoß die dunkle Ledertasche mit dem glitzernden Anhänger eines knuffigen Hündchens; ihre Hände haben sich beide um den Teebecher geschlossen und halten diesen bombenfest.

Die nächste Station schallt in geheuchelter Freundlichkeit durch den Wagon und Alfred leckt sich nervös die Lippen. Er hat sich verfahren. Das weiß seine stille Beobachterin schon seit eben. Allerdings wundert sie sich, warum er niemanden um Hilfe fragt. Der Junge, der nach den Sommerferien neu in die Klasse gekommen ist, hat sie alle schamlos gelöchert, wenn er im Unterricht etwas nicht auf Anhieb begriffen hat – und das kam mehr als ein Mal vor.

Weil er dumm ist, haben 33 Leute insgeheim dazu gesagt. Sakura hat es schweigend hingenommen und somit aus 33 Leuten 34 gemacht.  
Aber Alfred war nie dumm genug, die Ablehnung nicht zu bemerken, wie Sakura bewusst wird, als sie ihn schlucken sieht. Es ist eine fahrige Regung, bei der sein Adamsapfel scheu hüpft und er sich den zweiten Ohrstöpsel aus dem anderen Ohr zieht, die Kabel flugs um sein Handy wickelt und es in seinem Rucksack verschwinden lässt.

Vielleicht, vermutet das 15-jährige japanische Schulmädchen, war er heute zum aller ersten Mal in der Nachhilfeschule. Vielleicht, vermutet sie weiter, sieht er deshalb so betrübt aus. Weil für ihn eine Juku eine ganz andere Bedeutung hat als für sie. Für ihn ist es nicht selbstverständlich, seinen von langen Schultagen kastrierten Nachmittag freiwillig ans Lernen abzutreten. Für ihn bedeutet es, arbeiten zu müssen, weil er nicht gut genug ist. Für Sakura ist es nur die logische Fortsetzung eines morgens begonnenen Tages. Sie teilt diese Einstellung mit einer Großzahl anderer Schüler, die sich teilweise täglich in eine Juku schleppen. Wie kann das für jemanden nicht normal sein?

Sie nippt verhalten an ihrem Green Tea 2go, der kalt genauso unspektakulär schmeckt wie heiß. Plötzlich stößt der eingeschlafene Geschäftsmann zu ihrer rechten ein animalisches Grunzen aus, erwacht aus seinem zwölfminütigen Nickerchen und springt wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. Perfekt getimt, um an der nächsten Haltestelle auszusteigen. Der Strom an Fahrgästen lichtet sich und in der aufkommenden Freiheit begegnet Sakuras Blick Alfreds Augen.

Er hat sie gesehen – und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubt sie, dass er krampfhaft den Impuls unterjocht, aufzustehen und zu ihr hinüber zu eilen. Sie anzusprechen, sie zu fragen: Wie komme ich nach Hause?

33 Schüler hätten ihn zum nächsten Reisebüro verwiesen oder ihm direkt die Route zum Flughafen erklärt. Netterweise sogar auf Schulbuchenglisch.

Seine Mundwinkel zucken. Noch ehe er lächeln oder nicht lächeln kann, guckt er weg. Lehnt sich, die Schultern instinktiv begradigend, zurück. Aus allen Ecken und Winkeln begafft wie ein Alien.

Draußen fliegt das unterirdische Tokio vorbei und Sakura nippt erneut an ihrem Tee, an dem sie sich fast verschluckt. Er mag ihr nicht die Kehle runtergehen.

_Something’s wrong._

Gastfreundschaft und Fremdenfeindlichkeit spielen Tauziehen in ihrem Hinterkopf. Das Mädchen, was allabendlich blonde Jungs im Photoshop malt, Muster und Raster in den Hintergrund oder auf seine Kleidung zaubert, gewinnt, indem es seinen Stift auf das Seil legt und es mit Herzlichkeit durchtrennt.  
Ihre Schritte kommen ihr anders geartet vor, als sie sich erhebt und sich, einen förmlichen Abstand einhaltend, neben ihm auf der langen Sitzbank niederlässt. Verschanzt hinter ihrer Schultasche und einem Plastikbecher Tee, auf dem sich ein ökologisches Blättermuster mit komischen Gesichtern tummelt.

Es ist paradox.

„Guten Abend“, gleitet ihr die steife Begrüßung durch die Lippen wie ein toter Fisch und hat keine Tonlage. Ihre Unsicherheit färbt ihre Wangen ein, bitte nicht all zu deutlich, wie sie innerlich hofft. Alfreds schier riesige Erscheinung macht sie nervös.

Er schaut sie an; schon seit sie sich zu ihm gesetzt hat. Alle schauen. Aber er ist der Einzige, der dazu steht. Die anderen tarnen ihr Glotzen als Lesen oder Simsen.

„Hey, Sakura.“ Aus seinem Mund klingt ihr Name wie von einem anderen Stern. Allein die Tatsache, dass er sie beim Vornamen nennt, ist unerhört. Es müsste ihr Zuname sein, immerhin kennen sie einander nicht. Aber er vermittelt einem ganzen Wagon Mitreisenden den Eindruck, sie seien _best friends_.

Er ist ein Idiot.

Sakura kann vor Peinlichkeit kaum atmen. Hätte er wenigstens Sakura-chan gesagt... Doch er hält so sehr an seinen Gewohnheiten fest! Wie unhöflich von ihm, wo er doch nur Gast in diesem Land ist!

Sie räuspert sich versteckt und wirft ihm lediglich sporadische Blicke zu, die eher darauf zurückzuführen sind, dass ihre Seele unaufhörlich die Finger nach ihm ausstreckt. Sie ist nicht böse auf ihn, sie fühlt sich geschmeichelt – schon allein, weil er sich an ihren Namen erinnert und ihr somit beweist, dass sie weder tot noch nichtig ist. Alfred lässt einen ganzen Wagon Menschen wissen, dass es Sakura Honda gibt und dass man für sie einen Platz im Gedächtnis einrichtet. Sie ist willkommen.

Sie ist ein Idiot.

Das Schicksal zeigt sich jedoch ein Mal in ihrem Leben gnädig und lässt die nächste Haltestelle anrollen. Per leichtem Deuten mit dem Teebecher verweist sie auf die sich öffnenden Türen und steht auf.  
„Ein Knotenpunkt.“ An dem sich etliche Bahnlinien kreuzen und von dem aus Alfred in die richtige Bahn umsteigen kann.

Seine Gesichtszüge beweisen, dass er versteht. Alle verstehen, denn alle sprechen Höflichkeit fließend und keiner hätte ihm unverwandt gesagt, dass man ihm ansieht, sich verirrt zu haben und an dieser Station zurück auf den rechten Weg gelangen zu können. Man mischt sich doch nicht in die Angelegenheiten Fremder ein...!

Wenige Sekunden später braust die Bahn davon; ohne Alfred und ohne Sakura, die eh in eine ganz andere Richtung muss. Als täte sie es für sich selbst, wendet sie sich einem Fahrplan zu; redet mit sich, nicht mit Alfred, als sie mit feiner Stimme erläutert, in acht Minuten auf dem gegenüberliegenden Gleis eine Bahn zurück in Richtung Stadtmitte nehmen zu können. Schweigen verläuft wie die Chinesische Mauer zwischen den beiden Jugendlichen, als sie sich zum anderen Gleis begeben und das Warten über sich ergehen lassen. Eingekesselt von zu vielen Aktenkoffern und gedämpften Beats aus Kopfhörern. Ein Schwall kichernder Schulmädchen reckt unanständig die Hälse; selbst aus sechs Metern Entfernung merkt Sakura ihnen an, dass sie sich obszön über Alfred auslassen.

Sie schämt sich, ohne erörtern zu können, wieso. Theoretisch bräuchte es ihr nicht unangenehm sein, denn sie sind nichts weiter als zwei Menschen in einer großen Stadt. Trotzdem zerschellt in ihrer Magengrube aufwallendes Unwohlsein. Gelegentlich schielt sie zu Alfred hinüber. So unbeteiligt wie möglich, hat er die Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben und schaut sich um. Sein aktives Mundwerk möchte Worte basteln und sie fragt sich, warum er es sich verbietet. Sie scheinbar runterschluckt, wann immer sie ihm hochzukommen wagen. Es dauert vier Minuten, nein, fast fünf, bis die Worte endlich seine Lippen durchstoßen und sich wie eine hässliche Lache auf dem glatten Boden verteilen.

„Du warst immer eine der Netten. Du hast nie was gesagt.“ Sein Lachen, was sich an die letzte Silbe andockt, ist hoch und schief, zugleich unpassend laut. Deplaziert durch sein alleiniges Dasein, seine bloße Existenz.

Sakuras Finger schlingen sich allesamt strangulierend um den Teebecher, während sich ihre braunen Augen unter den langen, schwarzen Wimpern weiten; sie ruckartig das Kinn hebt und den Jungen anschaut, der nicht weiß, wo er sein Lachen unterbringen soll – geschweige denn sich selbst. In seinen Hosentaschen haben sich seine Hände zu Fäusten verkeilt und drängen sich tief in den Stoff, derweil Alfred etwas auf der Stelle wippt. Abwechselnd in den dunklen Tunnel und zur Anzeigetafel späht. Nicht zu seiner ehemaligen Mitschülerin, die sein Japanisch sehr gut versteht und sich in diesem Moment mehr schämt als abends unter ihrer Decke, wenn sie mit Alfreds Bild vor Augen Genuss erfahren hat.

„Gomen nasai”, stammelt sie und bemüht sich vergebens, die Last einer durch Stillschweigen akzeptierten Schandtat von ihrer Brust zu wälzen. In ihr flammt Übelkeit auf und die Saat ihres schlechten Gewissens sprießt in Sekundenschnelle, überwuchert grellrot ihre Nase, ihre Wangen und sogar ihren Hals. Ihr fällt keine Rechtfertigung ein, nicht mal eine adäquate Entschuldigung, nur ein weiteres Stottern:  
„I am-I am very sorry really.”

Ihr Englisch ist schlechter als Alfreds Japanisch jemals gewesen ist und ihre Schüchternheit hat sie in den letzten Jahren konsequent von übenden Gesprächssituationen fern gehalten. Höchstwahrscheinlich sind ihre gehaspelten Worte vollkommen unverständlich und obendrein eine syntaktische Katastrophe. Zumindest befürchtet sie das, da Alfred sie blank anstarrt. Die blauen Augen perplex, groß und rund. So unalltäglich für Sakura, und gleichzeitig so verschlingend schön, dass ihr gesamtes Befinden aus den Angeln gehoben wird. Ihr Herz den vorgeschriebenen Takt achtlos hinter sich lässt und in ihr dieses aufregend fremde Gefühl freisetzt, das ihr bis zu jenem Tag, als Alfred in ihr Leben gestürmt ist, gänzlich unbekannt war.

Es spitzt sich glatt noch weiter zu, als seine Miene die Überraschtheit abstreift und gegen ein überdimensionales Lächeln eintauscht. Sein Lachen tritt wieder hörbar auf den Plan und dieses Mal macht Sakura nicht den Fehler zu schweigen, sondern sie lässt ihr eigenes Lachen frei.

**Author's Note:**

> Das japanische Wort "gaijin" (=Mensch von draußen) ist eine mit negativen Konnotationen belastete Bezeichnung für Nichtjapaner, besonders westliche Ausländer.


End file.
